We request funds to establish an interdisciplinary training program in hemoglobinopathies, genomicsand proteomics at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The program focuses onpreparing postgraduates for a research career that includes knowledge of hemoglobinopathies, genomics, proteomics and coniputational biology. In addition to their research training in hemoglobinopathies, trainees will be engaged in projects that include discovering how a genome encodes the information for gene products to perform complex biological tasks; measuring and analyzing sequence variation; developingtechnologies to accommodate high throughputexperimental assays, and generating new computational tools to analyze gehbmic and prbteomic data. Given the expected wide diversity in educational backgrounds and career goals among our trainees, the program emphasizes highly individualized training and interdisciplinary research. A rtiultidisciplinary group of faculty, selected for their involvement in hemdglobinopathy, genomics and protemics research and for their training record will serve as mentors of the trainees. Senior scientists with a strong record Ofcontributions in the field of hemoglobinopathies will serve as advisors of the trainees They will'advise the trainees in the initial 6 month period of laboratory rotations, iri selection of their course work and in selection of their research mentor. They will also advise the trainees throughout the training period with a goal of keepingtheir focus on application of the genomicsand proteomics tools in answeringimportant questions in the field of hemoglobinopathies. Research experiencewill be complemented with a varietyof didactic courses arid electives. Training on ethical researchconduct is part of the program. Breadthof knowledge and program cohesion are achieved throughtrainee participation in two seminar series that feature genomic researchand computational biology,journal clubs,research in progress, and a variety oftopical discussion groupsled by programfaculty. Training is expectedto last 4 to 5 years of whichthe first three will be supportedby the training program and the remainingby research funds of research mentors or KO8s of the trainee's. [unreadable] '. '